


Soft Place to Land

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Cobb admits his feelings for the reader while they enjoy time together.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 7





	Soft Place to Land

It was an easy day in Mos Pelgo.

Well, easier than most. So, Cobb thought, perched at a small rock table in the corner of the open market. He leaned on his elbows and watched his friend (and not-so-secret crush), Y/N, from a distance as they chatted with one of the local street vendors.

The vendor had poured up a frothy blue liquid into two cups and handed them to Y/N a moment ago, but they still lingered, a bright smile on their face as they nodded at whatever the vendor said, completely interested. A clear supporter of all local business, Y/N often found themself chatting with everyone when possible. Cobb found it endearing, his chest flipping as they glanced back at him, tilting their head in apology. He lifted a hand and shrugged, simply happy to see them happy.

Though he was the town sheriff and mayor, Cobb wasn’t even that good with the locals. Y/N radiated personality - small and spunky, like a little star. The locals all loved them, chatting happily when they would meet up at the local cantina for a drink and some games.

Even when they walked around the market, some citizens waved enthusiastically at Y/N but ignored Cobb. But he didn’t mind. He understood the attention they gave them. He had always given them the same attention, even when they were younger. He adored them – thought they put the two suns and three moons in the sky themself. 

And though, he tried to get over it, he couldn’t.

When Y/N was in a long-term relationship with a local, an architect, he tried to support it, but ended up distancing himself. He couldn’t see them in love with someone that wasn’t him, but he missed them. They had always been friends. 

Now, sometime later, with the both of them single, Cobb wasn’t sure what they were. Sometimes, Y/N would glance at him and he swore there was something behind their eyes – a softness, for him in particular. But it could have been wishful thinking, his imagination playing with him after all those years.

Watching them now as they finally finished with the vendor and walked back over, they grinned at him, raising the cups in the air.

Their outfit, wrapped and tied together with a belt at their waist, fell over their body perfectly. He could see it skirt over their body as they walked towards him. It was like they were celestial – that planet was made for them. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He had it bad and always had, for them.

When they returned, they handed him one of the cups and sat down, settling in across from him. Y/N pursed their lips playfully. "You know, I miss moments like this."

Cobb raised an eyebrow, a bit of hope peaking in his chest. "Spending time with me?"

"Being able to eat or drink something I didn’t make myself," Y/N answered, a soft chuckle leaving their lips. They sipped on their blue milk and shrugged. "But of course, hanging out with you, too."

Cobb settled into his seat, hand around his cup. The usual kind of jittery excitement flitted through his veins, but he played it off. "We’ve been friends for a long time…"

"We’re old bones now, Vanth."

Cobb chuckled, fingers tightening around his cup. He didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t know how to suggest it. While he always tried his best to make his feelings obvious, it seemed as if they were taken lightly - a foolish Loth-cat and mouse game. He wanted Y/N to know how serious he was, especially about them. His bottom lip found its way into his mouth. "You know, Y/N, I like being friends with you."

Y/N furrowed their brows at the sudden seriousness of the moment, their body freezing. They could only focus on the light wind rustling through their hair. "I like being friends with you too, Cobb. I always have. Where – where is this going?"

Cobb stopped, closing his eyes, running a callused palm over his face. The person across from him simply watched, the confusion in their face remaining. "It's just, since Arty, I’ve wondered if you’re okay."

Y/N leaned back off the table, their eyes widening.

Arty, their ex, ended up viciously breaking their heart and left Mos Pelgo to live somewhere else on Tatooine, away from them. But that was some time before.

They were fine. At least – that’s what they told themself. They threw themself into their business and worked hard, possibly a bit too hard. They often spent entire days working at their place, unable to pass the work off to their staff. And for what? They still didn’t know.

"Of course. I’m fine," Y/N lied, a grit in the syllables. 

Cobb chuckled sadly. "You’re not. I know you, Y/N."

They glanced away, pushing away their blue milk. Suddenly, they weren't hungry, weren't thirsty, weren't anything. Their chest tightened on them. Cobb could see right through them, right through the pain, the loneliness, and by all stars, the exhaustion.

"Why does it matter? Why do you care?" Y/N saw the look in Cobb’s eyes and immediately regretted it, but the sudden burst of energy had their mind moving a mile a minute. They couldn’t control their tongue in the slightest. "I see how the other people in Mos Pelgo look at you, suave sheriff. You have your pick of the litter."

Cobb shook his head, hurt at the sudden distance between them.

"I care about you," he whispered, a lump growing in his throat. He attempted to swallow it with no avail. "Y/N, I want to be there for you. I want to be your soft place to land."

Y/N's eyes widened, their lips parted. "What?"

Cobb extended a hand across the table, placing it on top of theirs. "Let me in. Please."

The seconds dragged as Y/N thought about it – his hand curling around theirs, fingers intertwined. It felt terribly good, his thumb running over the top of their knuckles. 

They swallowed hard and glanced up at him. "Okay."

Cobb froze. That was it? "…Okay?"

"It’s you and me, Cobb Vanth," Y/N said, a hint of a smile curling on their lips. It deepened as Cobb fell into his own bright smile, a hint of smugness behind it.

Hazel eyes turning crystal, he looked at them, trying not to laugh in disbelief, after all those years. "You and me," he repeated.


End file.
